A lifting assessment of an individual is typically performed to determine if the individual can safely perform the tasks required by a job. This assessment can be very specific, or it can be part of a functional capacity evaluation (FCE).
A large amount of research has been conducted to increase the understanding of lifting capacity. The early research utilized static strength testing as the tool for lifting evaluations. The results of this research support the theory that lifting capacity is a function of isometric back strength, and that anthropometric measures are not good predictors of strength. This research, although published in the mid 1970's, continues to be widely recognized in the ergonomics and industrial rehabilitation communities. However, more recent research has shown that dynamic testing is a better predictor of lifting capabilities.